Le Loup d'Hiver: Long Life to the King
by Kimberly31
Summary: Améthyste Stark est la plus âgée des filles de Lord Stark et sa femme Cathelyn de Winterfell. Timide et réservée, elle tente de garder secret son sombre passé aux yeux de tous. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la famille royale arrive dans le Nord? Peut -elle jouer au jeu des trônes? Ou mourra-t-elle comme les Stark qui marchent vers le Sud?
1. Chapter 1

_And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
That's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
A lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
As long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
And not a soul to hear.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
And not a soul to hear._


	2. Chapter 1 Born of Ice and Snow

**Chapitre 1**

 **Born of ice and snow**

Catelyn Stark était une femme épuisée. Sa vie s'était révélée être bien différente de ses attentes. Benjamine des trois enfants de lord Tully, elle aurait dû dans sa jeunesse épouser l'héritier des Stark, lord Brandon. Sa sœur aînée, lady Lisa avait épousé la main du futur roi Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Brandon Stark avait marché vers Port Réal pour affronter Aerys Targaryen, le Roi fou, après que son fils Rhaegar ait enlevé sa sœur Lyanna. Et il y avait péri. Tous les membres de la garde royale, et tous les sujets présents ce jour-là dans la salle du trône l'avaient regardé se tordre de douleur, hurler son agonie alors qu'il périssait sous les flammes. Personne n'avait rien dit. Alors elle avait épousé le cadet de Brandon Stark, Eddard. L'amour n'était pas venu du premier jour. Bien sûr que non. Promise dès son enfance à son frère, elle l'avait aimé. Et elle s'était retrouvée mariée sans le désirer à son jeune frère. C'était un garçon charmant, brave et qui avait le sens de l'honneur. C'était un Stark, qui après la mort de son frère aîné, et son autre frère ayant rejoint la Garde de Nuit, était désormais l'héritier de Winterfell.

C'était ce qu'elle était devenue. La dame de Winterfell, un titre qui aurait ravi quelque jeune fille qui aimait les honneurs et la gloire. Epouse et mère du et des futurs gouverneurs du Nord. Mais son mariage n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rêvé. Si en cet instant Catelyn Stark songeait aux premiers jours de son union, elle eut surement esquissé un sourire nostalgique. Oui, ça n'avait pas le mariage qu'elle avait imaginé étant enfant. Et pourtant. Durant les quelques mois qui avaient fait suite à ses noces, elle et Ned avaient appris à s'aimer. Elle lui avait donné un héritier, un premier fils, beau et fort comme lui. Un ange aux cheveux bruns comme son père. Ils l'avaient prénommé Robbert, en l'honneur de l'ami de son père.

Puis Ned était parti. Il avait chevauché vers le Sud pour prendre part à la rébellion de celui qu'on nommerait bientôt l'usurpateur. Il était parti seul. Il était revenu avec quelqu'un. Un enfant. Catelyn l'avait vue dans ses bras alors qu'il franchissait les portes de Winterfell. C'était quelques semaines seulement après que Ned lui ait envoyé un corbeau porteur des dernières nouvelles : _le Roi Fou était mort, assassiné par son garde royal le plus proche, Jaime Lannister, le régicide._ Catelyn l'avait en horreur. _Rhaegar Targaryen était mort au Trident, tué par Robert Barathéon qui était monté sur le trône et avait épousé la sœur du régicide, Cersei Lannister_. C'était disait-on la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes. _Tous les enfants Targaryen avaient été exécutés, tués dans leurs berceaux par la Montagne sous les ordres de Tywin Lannister. La princesse Elia Martell, sœur du roi de Dorne et épouse de Rhaegar Targaryen avait été violée et brutalement assassinée par la Montagne elle aussi. Et Lyanna Stark. Ned l'avait retrouvée morte, après avoir été brutalement violée et assassinée par Rhaegar._

Tellement de morts. Et Ned était revenu avec cet enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Un Stark. Un bâtard qu'il avait eu avec une autre femme. Catelyn avait attendu une année entière le retour de son mari. Chaque jour elle l'avait aimé plus encore que le précédent. Chaque jour elle l'avait chéri. Chaque jour il lui avait manqué. Et pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait menti. Il était allé voir une autre femme, surement plus belle et jeune qu'elle. Ned lui avait raconté qu'elle était morte en le mettant au monde, et il devait s'occuper de lui.

Catelyn n'avait vu en lui que sa mère. La putain qui lui avait volé l'amour de son mari, et elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Jamais. Pas un seul instant. Une part d'elle aurait sincèrement voulu l'aimer. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu. C'était trop douloureux. Alors elle haïssait cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, rien fait, dont la simple existence la répugnait.

Cet enfant qui lui causait tant de malheurs.

Jon Snow.

….

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, et les jeunes servantes accouraient le long des corridors, montant quatre à quatre chacun des escaliers tortueux qui menaient aux appartements de Lord Stark.

Catelyn Stark était en nage, la sueur ruisselant de son front alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Cela faisait près de six heures que cela avait commencé. Le mestre pensait que peut-être il serait plus sage pour sa propre santé et survie de mettre un terme à sa vie. Catelyn avait refusé, Ned aussi. Jamais elle ne tuerait un enfant, son propre enfant.

Il s'était déjà écoulé trois ans depuis la naissance de Robb. Catelyn se souvenait lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au monde, cela avait été si rapide, comme si ce futur seigneur était pressé de découvrir le Nord et sa famille. Il n'y avait pas eu de souffrance, une douleur qu'elle pouvait parfois ressentir lorsqu'elle saignait, mais rien d'autre. Il était venu au monde en paix.

Mais cet enfant la torturait. Cet enfant lui donnait l'impression de vouloir déchirer ses entrailles, faire saigner à mort sa mère pour pouvoir venir au monde. La douleur lui semblait inimaginable. Rien ne lui paraissait au monde plus douloureux.

Ned était à ses côtés. Robb couché dans son lit, le bâtard avec lui.

\- Cela se passera bien Cat, murmura Ned en passant sur son front une serviette mouillée.

C'était la première parole qui prononçait depuis que le mestre était venu.

\- Non, répondit Catelyn en poussant un cri. J'ai peur Ned, cet enfant est en train de me tuer. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre.

Catelyn se mit à pleurer en prenant une profonde inspiration. C'était tout. Sa chair, son sang, et elle préférait mourir que de le tuer à la place.

La main de Ned vint s'enserrer autour de la sienne, et prenant une nouvelle inspiration, elle se mit à la serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait en laissant échapper un nouveau cri de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement alors que le mestre revenait.

\- Ma Dame, mon seigneur, je vous en conjure. Vous devez arrêter, vous n'y survivrez pas.

Catelyn détourna la tête alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle aimait Ned, elle aimait Robb, elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Une partie d'elle songea alors à Jon. Si elle mourrait, son fils se retrouverait-il comme lui ? Elevé par une autre femme qui ne verrait en lui qu'un bâtard ? Hai parce qu'il serait d'une autre femme ?

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à Jon à présent. Elle aimait son mari, son fils, et cet enfant qu'elle portait tout autant. Cet enfant qui était en train de la tuer.

\- Ma Dame, continua le mestre en lui tendant un flacon, c'est du lait de pavot. Buvez-en, cela vous permettra de vous soulager de votre douleur et vous endormira pendant que je pratiquerais l'incision. Vous ne sentirez rien.

Non, elle ne sentirait rien. Ce n'était pas la douleur que Catelyn redoutait, pas la sienne. Mais cet enfant, pour le faire sortir du ventre de sa mère, le mestre devrait le tuer. L'un ne pouvait pas vivre tant que l'autre survit. Une fatalité. Si l'enfant voulait vivre, sa mère devait mourir. Et si Catelyn voulait avoir une chance d'être une mère pour son enfant, elle devrait le tuer.

\- Non, dit-elle, je ne peux pas.

Ned se pencha vers elle, en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tu le dois, je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et ton enfant, s'écria Catelyn. Le fils que je porte dans mon ventre va mourir, tu le perdras lui aussi.

Ned baissa vers elle des yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Je t'aime Cat, et nous aurons d'autres enfants, je te le promets.

Catelyn fut prise de tremblements, les larmes aux yeux. _Je dois être là pour mes enfants_ , se dit-elle. _Je dois être là pour mes enfants. Je dois être là pour mes enfants. Je dois être là pour mes enfants._

Et elle se répéta cette phrase dans son esprit, autant de fois qu'il lui fut possible alors qu'elle portait le flacon de lait de pavot à ses lèvres, la main secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, ayant à la bouche le goût salé de ses larmes et de celles de Ned, et y porta la fiole.

Soudain elle poussa un hurlement, sa main lâchant le récipient qui se brisa sur le sol. La douleur était pire que tout ce qui avait eu jusqu'à présent. Et elle sut qu'elle était morte. Car nul homme n'était capable de survivre à une telle souffrance, d'endurer une pareille agonie. Alors que se glissaient devant ses yeux des tâches sombres et que Catelyn sut la fin arriver, tout fut fini. Elle sentit un poids se libérer de son corps, et sa tête retomba sur les oreillers avec un soulagement.

Le silence pensant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis son hurlement fut brisé par un cri. Plusieurs cris. Des cris aigus, perçant, qui ressemblaient à des pleurs.

Catelyn releva les yeux. Ned était face à elle, le visage trempé de larmes, un sourire des plus heureux sur son visage. Il tenait dans ses bras un tas de couvertures en soie et en velours bleu ciel. Elle se redressa sur le lit, toujours haletante, et tendit les bras.

Ned lui déposa le fardeau au creux de ses bras. Catelyn souleva délicatement le haut du tissu, et laissa échapper un hoquet de bonheur.

C'était un bébé. La peau aussi blanche que les glaciers de Winterfell, les cheveux noirs du Corbeau tel un Stark. C'était un enfant, son enfant. Un bruit sourd éclata dans la pièce alors que la fenêtre s'ouvrait sous la force du vent et que des flocons de neige vinrent se déposer sur le sol. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et Catelyn découvrit les grands orbes les plus belles qu'elle eut jamais vues. Deux grands yeux bleus. D'un bleu pur. Parfait. Le reflet d'un océan. Les yeux de la famille Tully.

\- Il est magnifique, dit Catelyn après un moment alors qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine le petite corps.

Ned acquiesça.

\- C'est notre enfant, Cat, le nôtre. Notre fille.

….

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis la naissance de l'enfant. Leur fille. Leur première fille. Leur héritière qui un jour serait mariée à un grand seigneur. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Ned et Cat n'avaient pu en trouver un. C'était encore une petite chose fragile, sensible et délicate. Catelyn avait l'intime conviction que si elle se décidait à lui donner un nom maintenant, cela scellerait dès à présent son destin. Un nom avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'une enfant aussi fugace ne pouvait pas encore contrôler ou posséder.

Les premiers jours avaient été un bonheur. L'Eté avait déjà commencé qu'il était encore tombé des flocons tout comme le soir de sa naissance. Une enfant faite de neige et de glace. Une Nordiste. Une Stark. Catelyn épuisée était restée au lit la semaine durant. Sa sœur Lisa lui avait pour la première fois rendue visite depuis son mariage à Lord Arryn. Elle était venue de Port Réal, ayant reçu un corbeau du mestre lui annonçant la grossesse difficile de sa sœur. Lisa Arryn savait. Elle connaissait la douleur de perdre un enfant. Elle était bien incapable encore à présent de donner un héritier à son mari.

Elle était venue à Winterfell, n'arrivant que le lendemain de la naissance. Elle s'était montrée enjouée, acceptant de s'occuper de Robb. Jon était resté avec elle. Catelyn ne pensait plus à l'enfant illégitime de son mari. Jon Snow était un enfant qui avait perdu sa mère. Et elle ne serait jamais la sienne. Mais, elle ne le laisserait pas un garçon de trois ans livré à lui-même durant tout ce temps.

Alors, tandis que sa sœur Lisa prenait soin de son fils, Catelyn s'occupait de sa fille. Elle était toute aussi belle que ce dont elle aurait pu rêver. L'enfant était encore faible, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle n'avait que quelques jours. Peut-être n'avait simplement assez soif ? Pas assez faim ?

Les heures continuèrent à passer, et le cœur de Catelyn se serrait un peu plus. Il s'était à présent écouler deux semaines que l'enfant ne pesait pas plus lourd que le jour de sa naissance. Et elle refusait à présent de boire ou de manger quoi que ce soit. Pas même les plus grands feux ne savaient la réchauffer et son petit corps était constamment transi par le froid, sa peau glacée brulant les doigts de Catelyn tandis qu'elle caressait son visage. Ses lèvres prenaient une teinte violacée tandis que chaque personne du château s'attelait à remettre du bois dans toutes les cheminées.

Sa fille mourrait. Elle était venue au monde dans les pires souffrances qui puissent exister et elle repartait à présent. Elle n'avait vécu que deux semaines qu'elle voulait à présent s'en aller. Non. C'était impossible. Sa fille ne mourrait pas. Catelyn refusait d'y croire. _Elle vivra,_ se répéta-t-elle encore et encore _. Elle vivra. Elle vivra. Elle vivra. Elle vivra. Elle vivra._

\- Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Catelyn au mestre tandis que le corps de sa fille se pressa doucement contre elle en s'assoupissant. Dites mois mestre Lewin, je vous en prie. Qu'a ma fille ?

Il la regarda d'un air attristé.

\- Ma dame, je dois vous avouer la vérité. J'ai feuilleté chacune des pages de tous les livres qui puissent exister sur les soins et les sciences, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien de semblable n'a jamais pu être vu. J'ignore ce qu'a votre fille, et j'ignore si elle va vivre.

Catelyn acquiesça. Elle savait. Elle ne s'était pas faite à l'idée, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. La simple pensée lui donner envie de hurler. De frapper les murs à s'en briser les poings. Mais elle savait.

\- Combien de temps ?

Mestre Lewin resta silencieux un instant.

\- Si jamais, nous ne découvrons pas de quel mal elle est atteinte, il ne lui restera que deux jours. Mais sans doute la maladie a déjà ravagé son corps. Et si traitement il existait, il ne servirait plus à rien. Elle mourra demain, avant le coucher du soleil.

Catelyn acquiesça.

Oui. Sa fille allait mourir. Elle le savait.

Le mestre sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte. Celle-ci se rouvrit. Catelyn ne regarda pas qui venait d'entrer. Ses yeux étaient étrangement fixés dans le vide. Elle imaginait. La vie que sa fille aurait pu avoir. Le physique qu'elle aurait eu. Le garçon qu'elle aurait aimé.

 _Non, c'était stupide_ , pensa-t-elle. Sa fille n'était pas encore morte. Pas encore.

\- Lady Stark

C'était une voix faible, d'enfant. Un enfant. Jamais Robb ne l'aurait appelé Lady Stark. Jamais. Elle était sa mère. Mais pas celle de Jon.

Elle leva les yeux. Jon Snow se tenait devant elle. Il la regardait, ses cheveux noirs bouclés encadrant son visage. Ses grands yeux noirs la regardant avec intensité. Sa vue en cet instant lui était insupportable. Elle détourna les yeux, refusant de s'y bruler en le regardant.

\- Lady Stark, reprit Jon d'une voix faible, je sais que…

\- Tu ne sais rien Jon Snow, le coupa froidement Catelyn. Tu es venu me voir agoniser en portant le corps de ma fille ?

\- Non, balbutia Jon. Je ne veux pas…

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ici, dit-elle d'une voix soudainement lasse, vas-t-en.

\- Lady Stark, reprit Jon quelques instants plus tard la voix coupée de sanglots, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen.

Catelyn parut surprise.

\- Un moyen de quoi ?

\- De la sauver.

….

C'était Jon Snow qui en avait eu l'idée. Jon Snow. Le bâtard de son mari. Il était venu la voir en prétextant avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver sa fille. C'était une stupide histoire que l'on lui avait conté. Une fleur sauvage poussant dans le Nord. Une fleur si rare dont la floraison n'avait lieu qu'une fois par mois. Une fleur dont les pétales bouillis trempés dans du lait pouvaient guérir n'importe quelles blessures ou maux.

Des sottises. Un flot d'insanités qu'un enfant de trois ans pensait vrai. Le mestre avait répondu n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une telle plante. Ned n'avait su que dire. Catelyn avait rétorqué que l'enfant faisait cela pour la faire souffrir. Mais au fond, elle se questionnait. Quel intérêt aurait-il à faire une telle chose ? Eprouvait-il un tel désir de cruauté à trois ans ?

Sa fille mourrait. Le lendemain au soir. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sa fille ne serait bientôt plus que cendres et poussières. Et une fleur, suffisait-elle à lui épargner cette vision cauchemardesque ?

Alors elle avait finalement supplié Ned. Elle l'avait prié d'envoyer le plus d'hommes possibles à la recherche de cette fleur. Et ils étaient partis. Des centaines et des centaines d'hommes parcourant le Nord à la recherche de cette fleur aux pétales d'une couleur violette.

Un jour entier s'était écoulé sans qu'un ne revienne. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. Les minutes passaient tandis que l'enfant devenait de plus en plus faible. Le soleil commençait d'ores et déjà sa course folle pour venir vers l'ouest, emportant un peu plus la vie de son enfant à chaque instant.

Catelyn se mit à gémir. A crier. A supplier encore et encore les anciens dieux et les nouveaux de sauver la vie de sa fille. Qu'ils prennent la sienne à la place. Une enfant de quinze jours, innocente de tout crime, de tout péché, de toute infamie, condamnée à mourir sans avoir eu le temps de vivre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ned entra dans la pièce, le manteau et la cape encore humide de la neige déposée dessus, le front couvert de sueur. Il regarda sa femme, puis sa fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Catelyn sut que c'était fini. Un ange passa. Puis Ned ouvrit la bouche.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé.

….

Le mestre avait accouru et aussitôt nettoyé la plante de toute saleté avant de suivre les instructions de l'histoire qu'avait lue Jon. Elle était issue d'un livre sur les Contes et Légendes du Nord, parmi ceux sur les Marcheurs Blancs et les Loups Géants.

Il avait désinfecté les pétales avant de les faire bouillir et de les tremper délicatement dans du lait. Puis, ils avaient donné la mixture à l'enfant. Et attendu. Attendu.

Catelyn avait refusé de voir sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la vision de sa vie quittant lentement ses yeux tandis que l'espoir prodigué par une simple fleur la détruisait, la meurtrissait un peu plus.

Elle était restée dans sa chambre. Sa fille était dans les appartements du mestre, avec son père. Quelque chose en elle se dit, que peut être, sa fille n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Peut-être n'aurait dû-t-elle jamais exister. Non, sa fille n'aurait pas dû venir au monde. Sa simple existence semblait bouleverser le cours des choses.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Elle s'est endormie, c'est ça ?

\- Non Cat.

Catelyn sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

\- Elle est sauvée.

Elle releva ses yeux, embués de larmes, et vit la silhouette de Ned la regardant avec un sourire. Ce même sourire qu'il avait le jour de sa naissance, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait mourir.

\- Elle est en vie Cat, et elle est guérie.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut. Catelyn, se leva, se précipitant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la salle où reposait sa fille.

Elle était allongée dans son berceau, dormant paisiblement. Son corps était chaud, sa respiration normale. Son visage avait repris toutes ses couleurs. Le mestre était à ses côtés, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Est-elle réellement… débuta Catelyn d'une voix faible.

\- Oui ma Dame. Je ne puis expliquer par quelle manière, mais elle est guérie. Et je puis vous assurer qu'elle vivra. Peut-être même sera-t-elle arrière-grand-mère avant de s'éteindre.

Catelyn lâcha un rire.

\- Qu'avait-elle ? Demanda Ned.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Mestre Lewin en se tournant vers lui. Je pense que nul ne le saura jamais. Mais, cette fleur l'a réellement guéri. Il s'agit d'une plante très rare, je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé, ni quiconque d'ailleurs, à son existence. Une histoire pour enfants que moi-même ai-je entendu quand je l'étais. Nous ne pouvons que remercier ce jeune garçon.

Jon, songea Catelyn. C'était grâce à Jon. Sa fille était en vie grâce à lui. Elle lui devait la vie. Jon n'était peut-être pas son fils, mais il avait sauvé la vie de sa fille. Alors elle l'aimerait. Elle tâcherait de le faire. Elle tenterait de l'aimer comme une mère aime son fils. Elle le lui devait. Et elle lui devait tellement plus que cela.

\- Quelle est cette plante ? Demanda Ned.

\- Il s'agit d'une fleur très ancienne, le nom valyrien est _Asuldayis._ Cela signifie Améthyste.

 **Voilà. C'est fini pour ce tout premier chapitre ! Enfin !**

 **Il était très long à écrire, et surement long à lire aussi, mais enfin, c'est fini. Ouf.**

 **Il s'agissait en quelque sorte du pilote de ma fanfic ce qui justifie sans doute sa longueur, mais la suite sera je le pense beaucoup plus courte. Je ne pense pas faire plus d'un chapitre par épisode. Mais on verra bien.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un avis sur ce premier chapitre, j'en serais vraiment contente. Dites-moi s'il vous a plus ou non** **J**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à la review de RageAgainstTheGosts : « Un gros teaser donc ». Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Je ne sais pas si tu postes ça à cause du prologue ou du résumé de ma fic….**

 **En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'ont ajouté à leur liste de favorites.**

 **Je tiens à rappeler au passage que le compte Davidd216 et celui-ci ont le même utilisateur, et ayant bêtement perdu l'adresse mail du premier, je redirige tous les lecteurs de Davidd vers ce compte ci. Mes fics y seront postées.**

 **Une explication sur ce premier chapitre : je trouvais intéressant d'aborder le début du point de vue de Catelyn qui est et restera une mère. La suite sera du point de vue de l'enfant. Peut-être un texte rythmé de quelques flash-back. La relation avec Jon me paraît importante : c'est un enfant qui souffre de l'indifférence de Lady Stark pour lui dans les livres comme la série, et je trouvais intéressant de changer progressivement ce point de vue, en l'expliquant. Je rappelle que ceci est une fanfic, si les personnages sont quelque peu différents, c'est normal.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout. Bon, je vous rappelle n'hésitez surtout pas, quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir (ps : je finis d'écrir du matin pour publier ce **** de premier chapitre rien que pour vous** **;D** **), sur l'histoire, les personnages, le style d'écriture…**

 **Merci encore et bonne nuit** **:)**


End file.
